As for facility equipment such as air-conditioning equipment, data relating to operating conditions of the facility equipment (hereinafter, referred to as “operation data”) is collected using various sensors, and the collected operation data is stored in a storage device of an administration system and the like. When an abnormality such as a machine failure occurs in the facility equipment, an operator such as an engineer analyzes the operating conditions of the facility equipment with reference to the operation data stored in the storage device, to determine the cause of abnormality.
There is a traditional technique in which past abnormal incidents and the countermeasures thereto taken by engineers are saved in a database and utilized thereafter in the abnormality diagnosis of the facility equipment. In this technique, the diagnostic procedures which engineers took in the past abnormal incidents, namely, the procedures in accordance with which the engineers analyzed the operating conditions of the facility equipment are saved. (For example, refer to Patent Document 1)